heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolf Scamander
Rolf Scamander was a British wizard in the employment of the Daily Prophet who followed the footprints of his famous grandfather and became a magizoologist. He married the notable Dumbledore's Army member and Battle of Hogwarts combatant Luna Lovegood1 and had two sons by the name of Lorcan and Lysander. Biography Early life Rolf was born into the wizarding Scamander family somewhere in the Great Britain. At the age of eleven, he obtained a wand which, like most other magical children, he most likely purchased from Ollivander's Wand Shop shortly before he began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not much is known about Rolf's early life other than the fact that he was the grandson of Newt Scamander and his wife Porpentina. He may have identified as Jewish, given that his grandmother was possibly a Jewish witch. At some point after he left school, he followed in the footsteps of his grandfather and went on to become a well-respected magizoologist. Rolf eventually married Luna Lovegood, a fellow naturalist. According to Rita Skeeter (a dubious source), he had an unforgettably shocked expression when he saw Luna's wedding dress. Her dress was decorated with rainbows and spangles, and she wore a tiara of silver unicorn horns. This dress was voted ‘Most Hideous Outfit of the Year' by readers of Skeeter's regular Daily Prophet column. The couple had twin sons named Lorcan and Lysander. Chief Consulting Magizoologist By the 2010s, Rolf Scamander was the Chief Consulting Magizoologist to the Daily Prophet. It was in this capacity that he remarked about the Argentinian Council of Magic's lack of foresight over the organisation of the opening ceremony of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, which escalated into a fight between various team mascots prompted by an attempt to make the Fijian Dukuwaqa and Norwegian Selma share a lake. - DISASTROUS OPENING CEREMONY LEADS TO QUESTIONS ABOUT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP SECURITY (Archived) He also attended the final of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup and sat in the VIP boxes with his wife, where he held an interesting conversation with Charlie Weasley and held Luna's hands, which might have been because he was trying to prevent his wife from putting on one of her famous Special Event Hats, according to Rita Skeeter. In 2019, he assisted prospective members of the then recently established Statute of Secrecy Task Force seeking a career as Magizoologists, to whom he shared the expertise passed down to him from his celebrated grandfather on how to understand the mind of the Erumpent, as well as his research about Occamies, hoping it would help them in the field. (see video) Magical abilities and skills *'Magizoology': Being a professional Magizoologist who worked as the Chief Consulting Magizoologist for the Daily Prophet, Rolf was an expert in the study of magical creatures, who covered various different creatures in his newspaper columns and would have had much knowledge of the creatures he covered. He also enjoyed exploring for strange new creatures with his wife and fellow Magizoologist Luna Lovegood across the globe. He was able to use his expertise knowledge and skill in this field to educate members of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force in 2019 about how to understand and handle various beasts in their adventures. *'Journalism': Being the Chief Consulting Magizoologist for the Daily Prophet, Rolf was a highly talented and professional Journalist and a skilled newspaper reporter on various articles and events in his field. His pieces in the paper were both insightful and informative, showing he had a high degree of Journalistic integrity and that he took his career seriously. Relationships Luna Lovegood Luna was Rolf's wife, whom he had a very close and loving relationship with. They were both professional Magizoologists and both spent their time "globetrotting and looking for weird creatures". Rolf had two sons with Luna; both were born "considerably later" than the children of Harry Potter and their other friends.J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life